


I Just, Mmm...

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are missing something and I know it is right in front of our faces.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just, Mmm...

**Author's Note:**

> When the muse stamps her foot impatiently, I get right to work. The title comes from the Colbie Caillat song, Bubbly.
> 
> This is another older work but another favorite.

“Hotch, who is next door to you?” Derek asked, grinning as he leaned the chair back against the wall.

“What?” Hotch stuck his head out of the bathroom.

“Do you know who’s next door to you?”

“Um, Gideon to the right and I don’t know to the left. Ask JJ, she made the arrangements. Why?”

“Gideon, are you sure?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Um, Gideon’s getting laid.”

“What?” Hotch came out of the bathroom, not sure he heard him correctly.

“Gideon is getting laid.”

“Morgan, what are you…?”

Hotch was cut off by the sound of the headboard hitting the wall, once and then again. The long moan of a man followed that sound. Hotch rolled his eyes thinking about what might be going on over there and with whom.

“I know you heard that.” Morgan was grinning from ear to ear.

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Are you serious? That is sex my friend…has it been that long?”

“Don’t be crude, Morgan. It’s been a long day.”

“Reid,” Derek hit the younger profiler on the shoulder. “Tell him that’s sex.”

“I have to say it sounds…” The whimper of a woman, who then moaned Jason's name, pierced the room. “It sounds like sex.”

“And now we know its Gideon.” Derek added.

“Oh dear God,” Hotch muttered, returning to the bathroom.

***

Emily grabbed hold of his hips, tried to control the rhythm of his thrusts. Jason was too far gone and though he would always make sure she was with him, he was clearly running this show.

“Oh God,” her back arched. “Oh Jason, oh God, ohhh…”

“Katya, oh yeah, mmm…” he kissed her lips hard, pressing her further into the bed with forceful thrusts. He could hear the headboard moving but didn’t give a damn.

He looked at her and she was smiling, the sweat glistening off her skin. He bent to run his tongue along her collarbone and taste it on his tongue.

“Fuck me harder, Jason! Don’t stop!”

“Harder?”

“Yes! Yes!”

***

“Damn.” Morgan said, still grinning as he opened a can of Pepsi. “Someone want to tell me where he found time to pick up a woman in the middle of a case. I mean, I know that under all that moodiness he was the man in his time but that was quick.”

“Well we are in San Diego,” Reid replied, skimming through files. “Gideon knows a lot of people…maybe he called a friend.”

“We should not be talking about this.” Hotch popped two Motrin and washed them down with beer. “Some things are personal and we do not need to be profiling Gideon.”

“We’re not profiling.” Reid said. “We’re just saying…”

“I know what you're saying.” Hotch answered hastily. “Where are JJ and Prentiss; I would like to get this started.”

“JJ is on her way.” Derek replied. “I called her. Are you alright Hotch?”

“Fine.” His tone was distracted.

He was saved from further scrutiny and hearing that damned headboard by a knock on the door. Walking down the short hallway, he pulled it open and saw JJ.

“Where is Prentiss?” he almost demanded.

“Good evening to you too, sir.” JJ said, coming in. She was carrying a box of pizza and a takeout carton of what had to be wings of some sort if Hotch’s nose was correct. “It’s been a long day. She said she wanted to take a shower and needed to call home. She’ll be here in a while.”

“Gideon’s getting laid.” Derek said by way of a greeting.

“What?” JJ raised an eyebrow but needed no further explanations when a series of moans and dirty language filtered through what they now knew to be the thin walls of the Days Inn. “Oh my God.” She grinned.

“Alright guys.” Hotch put on his firmest tone and stance. “We need to focus.”

***

Jason felt himself falling and he grabbed Emily close as she cried out his name and dug her nails into his hips. Her eyes rolled back in her head and he loved that. He loved that he could do that, so thoroughly satisfy her.

“Jason!” she cried out, unable to help herself as the tidal wave pulled her under.

His kisses swallowed the rest of her screaming as he filled her and then the whole room stilled. He exhaled, sounding as if it might be his last breath. If it was, it was definitely worth it. His body came to rest on hers and he still held her tight.

“Oh God,” he whispered, sucking on her earlobe. “Damn.”

“What?” she whispered too.

“It’s been too long…I never want it to be that long again.”

“Too long since what?”

“Since I've taken you that way.”

“Mmm,” Emily laughed, drawing him into soft kisses. She nibbled on his bottom lip. “Too long since you fucked me.”

“You like it when I do that, don’t you?”

“Oh no, my calling out your name, asking for more; it was all an act.”

Jason grinned, caressing her face.

“Naughty girl. Bad Katya.”

Emily kissed him again. She wanted more but time was not on her side. She told JJ a half hour tops and surely she was about to skate past it. Not that one rushed Jason Gideon when he was in the middle of some of his best work.

***

Hotch was distracted. His head hurt and instead of thinking about the case, he was thinking about what was happening next door. Gideon’s love life was certainly none of his business. He knew the man had many female friends, and surely, one might have lived in San Diego. He had every right to indulge in romantic pursuits. This job could slowly kill you; they all did what they could to dull the sharp edges.

“I think setting the body on fire is definitely about cleansing.” Reid said, looking at one of the pictures of the victims. “Its not vengeful, it’s ritualistic.”

“Like a religious angle?” JJ asked.

“Maybe. Where are the pictures from the third crime scene?”

Morgan started digging around as Hotch excused himself to the bathroom.

“Is he alright?” JJ asked in a low tone so he wouldn’t hear.

“He wouldn’t tell us if he’s not.” Derek asked.

“I'm not asking what he told you.”

“He seems off.” Reid replied.

“Maybe he misses his family. I couldn’t imagine what being on the road away from them all the time is like. I think they might be having some problems.”

“Hotch and Haley?” Reid raised an eyebrow. “Not them, no way.”

“No relationship is perfect.” Derek replied. “Even Clark Kent and Lois Lane sometimes went for each other’s throats.”

***

“I have to go.” She said.

“No,” Jason held her tighter. “Stay.”

“I have to go to the powwow. I told JJ I would be a half hour…I'm pushing it Jason.”

He reluctantly moved off top of her but kept her in his arms.

“I wasn’t invited.” He said in that neutral tone, which gave away nothing he was feeling. He didn’t know it but Emily hated that tone.

“I'm sure Hotch was just planning to knock on your door. Speaking of, I might not want to be naked in your bed when that happens.” She slid out of his embrace. “I’ll take a quick shower and go.”

“Let me join you.”

She looked at him as she climbed out of bed and he was grinning. It made her do the same.

“No way. I said a quick shower.”

“I know.”

“Mmm hmm.” She laughed, bending to pick up her clothes.

***

“Well it looks like all is now quiet on the Western front.” JJ said. “Maybe you should go and get Gideon; we could use the extra eyes.”

“Let me,” Derek brought all four of his chair legs back to the ground.

“No.” Hotch stated simply. “I’ll go. You guys keep brainstorming. We are missing something and I know its right in front of our faces. This guy is way too far ahead of us and that stops tonight.” he rubbed his eyes. “If Prentiss ever gets here, we can work as a complete team. I’ll be right back.”

He walked again down the short hallway and this time when he opened the door, Emily Prentiss almost knocked on his chest. She let out a startled sound.

“Oh God, Hotch, I'm sorry.”

“Where were you?” he asked simply.

“I needed to take a shower and call home. I came as soon as I got off the phone.”

“Is everything alright?” his tone softened some.

“Yeah.” She walked in, brushing past him. “Thank you.”

He could smell that she was fresh from the shower; a big clip held up her damp raven hair. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent but smelled no shampoo.

“I'm going next door to get Gideon.” He said.

“OK.” she walked into the room and smiled at her teammates. “Sorry I'm late.”

“You missed all the action.” Derek said.

“What?” Emily went for the Buffalo wings. Cooling pizza had never been her thing.

“Gideon’s got a girlfriend.”

“I wouldn’t say a girlfriend.” Reid said.

“Whatever, he’s got something. Hey Prentiss, does the name Katya mean anything to you?”

She nearly dropped the bottle of beer out of her hand but JJ made a quick save. Emily looked at Derek.

“What did you say?”

“Katya…what does it mean to you?”

“Nothing.” She shook her head. “I know it’s the Russian form of Katherine. Why?”

“That was the name Gideon kept calling out. I hope for his sake it was her name or Hotch might be walking into another crime scene.”

“You guys really heard Gideon having sex?” Emily asked with a smirk. “Are you sure he wasn’t watching TV?”

“I doubt it.” JJ replied.

“If he was, I need him to tell me what channel that was.” Derek grinned.

“Well Hotch is going over there, he might interrupt.”

“We believe it to be over.” Reid said.

“Hmm.” Emily sat on the bed she was sure wasn't Hotch's, saying nothing more. “Well at least someone is getting laid around here.”

***

Hotch knocked on the door and waited. He heard Gideon tinkering around inside. When he opened the door, he smiled at Hotch.

“Can't sleep?” he asked.

“It’s too early to sleep.” Hotch replied. “We’re brainstorming next door, why don’t you come on over.”

“Alright. You know I think there is something right under our noses and we’re missing it.”

“I think so too, about a lot of things.” Hotch came into the room. The smell of sex was unmistakable but there was hardly a thing out of place. The bed was made, though clearly someone had been in it.

“Is everyone waiting?” Jason sat down in a chair and slipped on his sneakers.

“Prentiss just arrived. Apparently she was taking a shower.”

“Personal hygiene is important.” He grinned. “They are allowed to shower, Hotch. Is something bothering you?”

“No.” he shook his head.

“Would you tell me if it were?”

He didn’t say anything, just looked at one of the men who trained him, who made him into the FBI Agent that he was. His mentor, if Hotch allowed himself to think about such things. If it were not for Gideon and David Rossi, Hotch knew he wouldn’t be where he was today. That was why it hurt to know that they were both keeping things from each other.

“Something is the matter.” Jason said.

“The walls of the Days Inn are thin.”

“And that bothers you.”

“You had a guest earlier.”

“Yes, a friend.” Jason nodded.

“We heard.”

“Oh,” He nodded. “I see. Well I'm sure the kids got a nice giggle.”

“They did. I don’t want to um, invade on your personal life…”

“She was a friend, Hotch, I have some.”

“I know.”

“That’s not what bothering you.”

“Many things bother me, I can't always change that. We need to get a profile…that’s bothering me right now. We should head over.”

“I'm here to talk if you want to.” Jason said as they walked to the door together.

“Ditto.”

The older man smiled, quickly sliding an arm around him and pulling him close until their shoulders touched. That managed to make Hotch smile. The team was waiting; the case was waiting. San Diego needed their help right now. Personal matters, affairs, and everything else could not take precedence. They both had things to say to each other and maybe one day they would find the time.

***


End file.
